Pieces of Me
by pieces of lises
Summary: Kimberly Weasley's a lonely Second Year untill a popular Hufflepuff, Nadiya Malfoy, befriends her. With being 'in' comes whole new set of rules. And Kim isn't too sure she can handle it.
1. Back to School

A/N: Hiya! My name is Lisa (call me lis though, Lisa's too boring : P). Well you've probably heard this way too many times, but I'll still say it. This is my first fanfic so any, and I mean ANY tips, or _constructive _criticism or anything would be a great help. I had help with the plotline for my SPECIAL friend Sabina, and morale backing up from my friend Amy and Annthia my beta. (Check out Thia's fanfic on its called I Still Love you, by ThiaCapricorncutie).

And if anyone could tell me what 'flames' means, it would help. Thanks in advance for REVIEWING: D Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Kimberly! Kimberly! 'Eet is time to get up! We must get to Keeng's Cross, by 11:00!" my mother Fleur screamed from downstairs for the fifth time this morning. 

"Mmm… coming…now…" my voice trailed off as I hefted my self off the bed. Sunlight filtered through my blue and green curtains, and I blinked at the sudden change in lighting. As I passed by the hall mirror on my way down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of myself, and doubled back to take proper look.

My long blonde hair was tousled and tangled, from my restless night. My bushy eyebrows were sticking up, the pupils of my light green eyes small from all the sunlight. I had put on some weight during the vacation, and grown even taller. Looking at myself too long is painful, so I turned away and headed down the rest of the stairs.

The aroma of bacon and pancakes came wafting from the kitchen and I hurried there.

"Finally you decide you should get up Kimberly, thank you for gracing us with your presence," my mother intoned sarcastically.

Ignoring her, I scrambled down my already served breakfast. My two sisters Katheryn and Kristyne came down the stairs giggling just as I was finishing my food. They are only a year apart, and very close to each other. Katheryn is popular and vivacious, with green eyes and strawberry-blond hair. Kristyne is cute and charming, blue-eyed and red-haired. Katheryn is starting school next year, Kristyne the year after.

"Good morning everybody!" they sang, at the same time. I rolled my eyes at their display of 'cuteness'.

"I have to finish packing," I said, and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Hurry Kimberly, we do not want to be late!" my mother called.

Whatever, I thought, and ran into my room and locked the door. Then I went into my adjoining bathroom and bathed, brushed my teeth, hair, and all the other getting dressed procedures. I stepped out of my bathroom a new girl, my hair neatly in a high ponytail, a little eyeliner and lip gloss for the first day of second year, and my favourite muggle clothes on, a pair of hipster jeans, and a black tank top that says 'Don't hate the playa, hate the game.' I packed one pair of robes, my favourite book, my Mp3 player, and my other necessities in a knapsack for the train, so I wouldn't have to dig in my trunk until I got to Hogwarts.

I checked my watch and realised it was 10:15, and we would have to get going soon, as we live 20 minutes car ride away from King's Cross. I skipped down the stairs with my knapsack, to the kitchen where I found my late-waking father, Bill.

"Morning daddy!" I trilled, pecking him on the cheek.

"Mornin' Kimmi! How's my oldest daughter on this bright and beautiful day?" he boomed in his deep voice.

"Fine, but a little stressed," I sighed.

"Never mind doll, you'll be fine once you get on the train and see your friends," daddy said.

That's what he thinks. I don't have any friends and Hogwarts; so going to school isn't so great for me. All I really do is go to class, do homework and study. I don't know what is wrong with me really, it's just no one seems to want to be my friend. But I try not to dwell, it's just to depressing. I slipped my feet into my favourite sandals, and grabbed my sweater incase it got cooler later.

"Okay mum, let's get going now, we don't want to be late!" I called.

She jumped me by coming out of the kitchen door. "Which 'ees exactly what I've been saying all morning, dear."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I murmured and she grabbed her handbag and car keys, and opened up he door.

"Bye darling," she said to my father kissing him. "Bye Krissy, bye Kat!" she called to my dear little sisters.

"Bye mummy! Come back soon, just drop Kim of so you can hurry back and make the cookies with us!"

My mother chuckled and we headed out the door and into the car. Granddaddy Arthur bought it for my mother and father's wedding gift, for getting around Muggle ways. She started up the car as my father brought out my trunk. He opened the boot, dropped it in, and waved as we drove off.

"Bye daddy, love you, write to me!" I called through the open window.

"Bye Kimberly, have fun at school! Miss you and love you too!" he called, just as I was rolling up the window. I sighed quite happily, and got out my book, 'Remember Me.' Most of family gets motion sick if they read in the car, but, fortunately, I don't. The ride to King's Cross-was pretty uneventful, excluding my mother screaming profanity at quite a few people on the roads. She is not a morning person.

Meanwhile, due to the traffic, we reached the station around 10:50, so my mother drove me to the entrance, got a porter put my trunk in a trolley, and drove off to find a parking space quickly. I pushed my trolley to Platform 10, and surreptitiously pushed my trolley and myself through the barrier between Platform 10 and Platform 9¾.

The change in atmosphere was immediate. Compared to the fairly quiet mood in King's Cross, Platform 9¾ was a zoo. Rushing, bustling, shouting, and general chaos was going on. I checked my watch and saw it was 10:55. I quickly pulled my trunk off the trolley, and pushed myself through plenty of people into the train. Surprisingly I was able to find an _empty _compartment with its window facing the station, and threw my trunk onto the luggage rack and sat down. From the window I saw my mother come through the barrier, spot me and start waving furiously. Laughing I stood up and waved to her as the train rode off to Hogwarts. When my mother went out of sight I sat down and sighed. I wasn't too sure if I was happy or sad, I just felt full of emotion, and of dreams, and hopes. Who knows? Maybe this year I'll get lucky, maybe it won't be to bad.

* * *

Okay, first chapter's boring I know, but it'll get better (I hope) I promise! 

Don't forget to press that review button down there! Till next chapter, bye!

lis


	2. Some friends?

Okay Chapter 2, Yay! This time I actually _let_ Thia, my beta, check it! Lol

Remember her fan fiction _'I Still love you"_ on by thiacapricorncutie. Special shout to Lina (Missy). (Don't worry; you'll get your tabs on!) Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

I was just getting out my book and Mp3 player when the compartment door slid open. Startled, I looked up and saw two people, a girl and a boy. I had seen around enough to know that they were twin sister and brother, and that they were Malfoys. Well, having my parents and family constantly talk about how they didn't believe the Malfoys when they said they were no longer on Voldemort's (before his demise) side and had switched to the good side made me apprehensive at these two people, but I didn't say anything.

"Hi, err… I'm Nadiya Malfoy, and this is my twin brother Liang…d'you mind if we sit in here?" she said in a soft voice. Nadiya had long black hair, which she wore in a plait, down to the bottom of her back, and light gray eyes. She had very pale skin, and small nose. She leaned forward and shook my hand.

"Hello, I'm Kimberly Weasley. You can sit here if you want to, I don't own it." After saying that I thought it sounded kind of rude, so I gave a little smile.

Liang, noticing this, chuckled as he put their trunks onto the rack. He settled down next to his sister who was sitting opposite me, and leaned back. There was an awkward silence, so I asked what Houses they were in, even though I already knew.

"Well I'm in Hufflepuff with you, and-" Nadiya got cut off by Liang.

"And I'min Ravenclaw. My…well _our _birthday is on January 11th. We live at the Malfoy Manor. Anything else you need to know?"

It could have sounded rude if someone else had said it, but I could tell that Liang wasn't trying to be offensive.

"Not really. My birthday's on March 9th, my parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley, and I have two younger sisters." I said, just surfacing my life.

"Oh, you're so lucky, I've always wanted a sister. I mean it's great to have a twin brother, but you can't exactly talk about…" she trailed off as I gave her a knowing look.

Nadiya and I talked and talked the whole morning, from family to schoolwork, and our pasts.

"I went to one of the new Magical elementary schools in the U.S. and I guess I was pretty popular there. Some of my friends now went there with me, and have come to Hogwarts because most of the Magical American high schools are rubbish. My mum and dad lived here before Liang and I were born anyway, and they both went to Hogwarts, so we moved back here. It took a while to get used to, and I still don't know where I prefer, here or America. Anyway, enough about me, what about you, where did you grow up?"

I was so busy thinking about how long Nadiya could talk without taking a breath, that I didn't realise she had spoken to me.

"Hey, Kimberly! Kimberly!" she called, waving her hand in front of me.

"Oh, right, yes…what did you say?" I smiled apologetically afterwards, hoping she wouldn't mind.

"Where-did-you-grow-up?" Nadiya repeated, very slowly, as if I was a five year old.

"Oh. Well I was born in France, which is where my mum was born and grew up, and where my dad was working at the time. I lived there until I was 9, then we moved here for two reasons. One was because my dad's job moved here and the other was because most of my family lives here, and my father decided he wanted to be closer to them. I was home-schooled by my mother when we lived in France, so I didn't really get much social interaction. I guess that's why when I came here to England, and went to St. Albus's Wizarding Primary, I had a bit of trouble making friends." A bit of trouble was an understatement, but I didn't want her to think I'm a self-pitier, because contrary to what a lot of people think, I dislike self-pity, it doesn't do you any good.

A few moments after I had finished speaking, the lunch trolley rolled around. I declined food, as I had made myself lunch for the journey. Liang also declined, and pulled a paper bag out from his satchel, but Nadiya said she wanted a pasty. She took her purse from her pocket, and it was filled with gold, bronze and silver coins. I had to look away, to keep my mouth from dropping open any further than it already was. She paid for her pasty and sat back down. For a while we sat in silence each munching on our food. Then we started up a heated discussion about the best Quidditch teams. Liang and I were on Chudley Cannon's side and Nadiya was a major Cyclones supporter. We were not un-evenly matched however; Nadiya was argumentative enough for more than one person.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The first thing I saw when my eyes opened was the beautiful sight of Hogwarts castle. I looked around, slightly dazed. Nadiya was next to me, haven (I figured) woken me up.

"Finally, you're awake. You sleep strong. Anyway, get up and get your things, we've arrived and we need to get on a carriage," she said, while pulling her and my trunk off of the rack.

Luckily I had put on my robes before I feel asleep, so all I had to do was grab my knapsack, and my trunk which Nadiya was pushing on to me.

"Where's Liang?" I asked groggily.

"Right behind you Kimberly," I heard him whisper into my ear.

Despite my sleepy state I smiled and turned around.

"Call me, Kim or Kimmi, Kimberly's too long," I said, smiling coyly.

But the moment had ended. He was soon jostling Nadiya and me out of the compartment door, and out of the train.

While I was being pushed along into the carriage by Liang and Nadiya I thought abut why I had been flirting with Liang earlier on, from before I had fallen asleep. It's not that I would say I like him… _per se_. He's just a person that makes you feel comfortable, and makes you laugh a lot, kind of like his sister. However, he is fit, that I cannot deny. Although usually I'm not a fan of dead straight hair, his dark brown hair really complimented his hazel eyes, which made him an…irresistible package.

Feeling slightly dirty at the thoughts that that arose, I forced my mind onto lighter subjects. Nadiya was pouring gossip from her group of popular friends into my head, so I concentrated on that.

"…And so Laura and I think that Ryan still likes Penny, although he also gets on like he likes Teagan, so we don't really think that he'll mind if Quynh breaks up with him, which she's planning to do this week. Although, recently I've been noticing Calem flirting with Penny quite a bit, although its common knowledge that he and Drake are _in love _with Quynh. Quynh on the other hand, doesn't really like anyone that she's told me of, and she tells me practically _everything_, so I figure the guys who like her are going to have to wait. Less boys like Teagan than before, but she likes this guy from Durmstrang, Randy Jay. So I think that's pretty much it. Oh, and I like a guy called Beau Harris, but don't tell anyone, because I want him to think I'm not stalking him, so that maybe I'll have a chance with him in the future. I know he used to like Teagan, but I think that he's over her now, and I have noticed that he's flirted with me a little bit, so hopefully he'll give me a chance someday." She sighed happily, obviously hoping that 'someday' would come soon.

I was amazed at how much could happen in a year, and I knew that that had not been all of it, because Nadiya had been talking a good five minutes before I actually tuned in.

"So I'm going to ask everyone else about letting you hang out with us, because I had always thought you were kind of (no offense) stuck-up and a bookworm. Now I've actually talked to you, you're actually pretty nice, and I think that if I could convince everyone else that you're nice then you could hang with us, if you want to. _Do _you want to?" she looked at me expectantly, as if there was nothing better in the world that hanging out with her and her friends. But, I figured that posh-looking friends is better than no friends, so I agreed.

"Okay, cool, so I'll talk to them during the Feast." She said, just as we pulled up to Hogwarts. We got off the Carriage and went to the Great Hall. We were some of the first people there, so Nadiya and I took our seats on Hufflepuff's table, and said goodbye to Liang. She then leaned over and whispered to one of her friends

"Pass the message along that we have to have a group meeting tonight. We'll meet as soon as the feast ends in the Room of Requirement."

* * *

Right, okiedokie, I have a little something for you to do, when you REVIEW. With your review, just leave you guess as to who Nadiya and Liang's mother is. She married Draco Malfoy, and there are some other hints in the story. Think out of the box, it's not a very famous ship.

Thx for reading

lis


	3. Please Read!

Okay, thanks to all my readers, reviewers, everyone! I'm_ really_ sorry I haven't updated in a couple of months, I've been working on the third chapter, and it hasn't been going to well. I just wanted to post this up to ask you to please review and tell me if you think I should or shouldn't continue this story. I'm working on another story, fictional, not based on Harry Potter, and that's going a little better. So I don't know if Pieces of Me is even worth continuing. Please, please, _please_ review if this story looks like it's going nowhere, or if it might turn into something good.

Thanks,  
Lise


End file.
